Uncontrollable
by turquoise-blossom
Summary: Butch was her best friend and Buttercup was his best friend. But he has a secret and when an unpredictable accident happens she will find out what he's been hiding all along. Everyone still has their powers, mainly Butch x Buttercup, some Bubbles x Boomer and Brick x Blossom.
1. Chapter 1

As if right on cue the obnoxious pounding on my door that always occurred on the weekends started. I would just ignore it and try to sleep through it but I know who it is and they certainly won't leave until I get up and answer the door. Rolling on my side and glancing at the alarm clock which read 10:34, it appeared that they were right on schedule.

I tossed the blanket off of my body and felt the warmth that came with it leave. Dragging myself from the bedroom to the front door of my apartment, I reached for the door knob without even looking, because let's face there's only two people who drop by my apartment.

Slowly turning the knob and pulling the door open I could hear the muffled sniffling start to get louder, and as soon as there was enough space my sisters pushed their way through the door. Listening to them get settled in the other room I closed the door and turned and made my way toward the kitchen. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet I poured myself a cup of coffee mentally preparing myself for the usual conversation that was about to be had. After adding some milk and sugar I shuffled my way across the room and onto the couch where Blossom and Bubbles sat already discussing the drama that most likely happened last night which is currently causing Bubbles to cry.

She sat there with tears streaming down her face as Blossom held onto her telling her that everything would be alright. Finally starting to wake up I notice that Blossom is already dressed for the day with a pink t-shirt, jeans, and black sandals, which isn't surprising at all. I mean the girl practically wakes up at the crack of dawn and goes to the gym and does her morning yoga while still having time to take a shower before the rest of the world wakes up. Rolling my eyes I glance at my other sister, unlike Blossom she sits there with her hair up in a messy pony tail, a baggy blue t-shirt, leggings and flip-flops. After examining her it's easy to see that she probably looked exactly the same since last night after she got upset. I kick my feet up onto the coffee table and look at my green plaid pajama bottoms and black tank top while sipping my coffee.

I feel Blossom nudge me with her elbow after a few seconds and I glance at her only to see her giving me a dirty look which can only mean "Buttercup, how could you just sit there like that and not even try to help Bubbles?" I give in because I know I will eventually become part of this conversation.

"Bubbles what happened now? Why are you crying?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I think Boomer is gonna break up with me." She replies with a sniffle. Well, that's a new one, they usually just fight.

This peaked my interest, "Break up with you? Why would you think that?"

"Well lately we've been fighting a lot you know, and it's usually because he's being really distant. But he always seems to be thinking about something else when we're together and most of the time he says he's busy when I know he's not doing anything and-"

She was interrupted as her phone rang, looking down at it I can see that it's none other than Boomer himself. So before she can answer it or Blossom can go on one of her lectures about ignoring him for a while I grab the phone and answer it.

"Hey dickwad, what a wonderful surprise hearing from you while I listen to my sister cry over you." I can hear him mutter an "Oh god" before he responds.

"Buttercup look it's really not that big of a deal, I-"

"I'm sorry but did you just say it's not a big deal that she's crying?"

"No, if you would let me finish what I'm trying to say-"

"Why would I let you finish speaking? Do I look like someone who gives a fuck about what you have to say Boomer?"

"Look it's just that-"

"Are you deaf or something? I just told you I don't give a fuck, you made my sister cry, yet again, and when I see you next I'm going to make you cry." I can hear his sharp intake of breath and smirk to myself, the boys will always be afraid of me. But as I'm about to hang up on this idiot Bubbles snatches the phone away from me.

"Boomer? Why are you calling me?"

"Bubbles, I love you and I know that you're upset with me but I wanna make it up to you. Let's go out to lunch at that little café you like, what do you say?"

"Oh Boomer I don't know..." She sits there debating with herself, but I can already see that she will give in to him. "Fine, meet me at my apartment in an hour." Right on cue.

"I'll walk you home Bubbles, I'm not supposed to meet up with Brick for a while anyway." Blossom offers.

"Okay Bloss, thanks you guys."

"Brick huh? So is he any good in the sack?" I ask just to see Blossom squirm in her seat.

"Buttercup watch your inappropriate language, it's very rude."

"I'll take that as a no then." I say staring Blossom in the face.

"I'll have you know that we haven't had sex." She says with a look of disgust.

"Oh, huh the boy still hasn't grown a pair and actually asked you out yet has he? I don't see why he's procrastinating I mean the two of you are like an old married couple now as it is." I say with a smirk.

"Whatever, we'll see you later." Blossom says as she walks out the door, Bubbles following her.

I look at the clock and see that it's 12:04, I got rid of them early today.

Well I guess I should tell you about myself now, I'm Buttercup Utonium. I'm a powerpuff, like my sisters, but we've become low key since we grew up and left townsville. I'm 23 but I'll be 24 soon enough since our birthday is coming up soon. Bubbles is the youngest sister, being born about 10 minutes after me and Blossom being the oldest. Bubbles has been in a relationship with Boomer Jojo since we were like 15, and yes Boomer as in the blue Rowdyruff. My other sister isn't technically dating Brick but she might as well since they do everything that a couple would do but don't have a label to seal the deal. Yes, both of my sisters are with Rowdyruffs which probably surprises you more than me by now. We all got past the whole hating eachother issues we had when we were kids and all of us became pretty good friends over the years. I remain single due to the fact that I haven't been with someone who really excites me, and believe me when I tell you, I've dated a lot of people. Anyways, Butch is probably my best friend, I mean I can tolerate being around him and we share common interests regardless of the sarcastic banter that constantly ensues between the two of us so he holds the title of being my best friend. I've changed quite a bit since we were kids, I mean I still have an attitude and sarcasm but since then I've grown my hair out, which comes down to my mid back, I got a few piercings and tattoos, and don't dress so girly anymore. I also started going to a gym a while back and really got into boxing, and at night, clubbing and partying. My sisters, especially Blossom, don't approve but hey, I don't really care but I guess that's all there is to know about me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I'm going to try and update as frequently as possible but I can't promise anything because of school and work, so bare with me! Also, I love to hear feedback so leave a comment! Even if it's what you thought about what happened, predictions, suggestions, or anything really! **

I hear my phone vibrating on my night stand next to me and grumble when I turn and look at it. Of course he's calling me now. I roll back over ignoring the call, and close my eyes attempting to back to sleep. But just as soon as my phone stops ringing it starts up again.

Annoyed I grab the phone and answer it, "Brick I swear this better be an emergency or I will beat you the next time I see you."

"Geez bro why are you always threatening me? Can't a guy just call his brother without there being some kind of life threatening issue?"

"Of course they can but you're calling to either ask for money, a place to stay, or go on a rant about how complicated your relationship with Blossom is, and to be honest I just don't have the energy to listen to it right now."

"Bro come on, you've gotta know me better than that."

"Fine Brick, tell me why you called." I say, waiting to hear the line of bullshit that he responds with.

"Well I wanted to know if I could borrow some money off you..." Well there's the first thing. "and I need it because I wanna take blossom away next weekend just the two of us. I thought it would be a great time to talk to her about our relationship and..." Money and a rant, so this means he's going to ask to stay at my condo on the beach. "I thought the best place to go would be the beach, so do you think we could stay at you condo?" Wow, that's the first time he's called and done all three things.

"Brick you know how I just said you only call when you need money, a place to stay, or to talk about your relationship with Blossom, and you said that wasn't why you were calling?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you called and did all three things!"

"Come on bro, just do me this favor!"

"I'll talk to you later Brick." I say hanging up the phone without waiting for a reply.

He is so unbelievable, of course he would call and do that. Whatever I've gotta get some more sleep. And that's when the phone rang again. I turned and grabbed it without looking at the phone.

"Brick I just told you-"

"Whoa dipshit, who do you think you're talking to." Came her easy voice through the phone.

"Oh it's just you, I just hung up the phone on Brick so I thought he was calling me back."

"Well here's something you can try next time, look at the caller ID before yelling." She replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'll try and keep that in mind. Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing Blossom and Bubbles just left, you're stupid brother made Bubbles cry again."

"Boomer? How he's too dopey to do anything to hurt her." I say.

"Yeah well it happens once a week, and she comes to my apartment in tears." She snaps back.

"Okay well I'm sure they're fine now." I roll my eyes, my siblings can be so annoying.

"Anyway get your lazy ass out of bed and meet me at the gym in 15." She orders.

"How do you know I'm even in bed? Maybe I'm already at the gym."

"Of course you're not at the gym , Butch we didn't get home till almost 3:30 you have to still be in bed." She replies easily, I can almost hear her smirking.

"Whatever Buttercup, you'd still be in bed if your sisters hadn't showed up."

"Oh I know I would, anyway enough of this pointless talking be at the gym in 15 or I'll show up at your apartment and drag you there myself." She says sounding bored.

"Fine Green, I'll see you in a few." I reply, and she hangs up without an answer.

I roll out of bed in just my boxers and walk to the kitchen looking for something to eat. After a quick glance of the fridge and the cabinets I decide I'll have to just get something on the way. I walk back to my bedroom and grab a pair of black gym shorts and a green tank top. I turn and grab my gym bag as I leave the room and make my way out the door.

Well I guess now would be a good time to tell you about myself. The name is Butch Jojo, I'm 23 going on 24. I have two brothers Brick and Boomer, and yes I am a Rowdyruff boy. But we've changed since we were kids, hell now we're even friends with the Powerpuffs. Boomer is dating Bubbles, and Brick is in some sort of complicated relationship with Blossom even if they can't admit it themselves. And Buttercup is my best friend despite the fact that I've been in love with her since we were just teens, but she has no clue. I basically spend every waking moment with the girl whether we go to the gym, to a club, or even just lay in bed and be bums all day. I wish constantly that we were together but even if we're not I'm content just spending time with her. I haven't really changed much other than appearance wise. My hair is still spiky but I've got some earrings and a bunch of tattoos. I've become a professional boxer, and it helped me control my anger and ultimately changed me as a person. But I guess that's all there is to know about me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so this story is going to have alternating points of view of both Buttercup and Butch every other chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying so far, and remember to comment!**

I pushed through the door with my gym bag slung over my shoulder and made my way towards the speed bag. I tossed my gym bag off to the side and start to tape my hands. I start off by throwing a few punches and doing a couple of combinations and before I know it I've slipped into my usual routine. That's when I hear his easy voice coming from behind me.

"Hmm, you beat me here and your already starting your usual workout, your sisters must have really annoyed you this morning." I turn to look at him. He's in his usual gym attire with black shorts and a green tank top, no doubt that the purpose of this tank top is to show off his muscular form. I mean he's very well-built, with large muscular arms and a six-pack. But he'll end up taking his shirt off once he gets going anyway, that's when all the bimbos make their towards us, nothing unusual.

"I guess you could say that, but maybe I just wanted a good work out." I tell him.

"I doubt that." He says with a smirk, knowing me all too well.

"Whatever, are you going to do this with me or not?" I reply easily.

"Of course." Comes his answer.

As if I read his mind he takes his tank top off, revealing his tattooed body. As he's taping his hands I look him over. He's got tattoos over various parts of his torso and his abs, and I can see his anchor tattoo, the one that matches the one on my foot.

"I remember when we got this done." I say thinking back on the memory. He glances to where I'm looking and smiles.

"Me too, your dad had a shit fit when he found out because we were only 17." He says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he insisted we take him to where we got it so he could inspect the place and see if was actually sanitary."

"Good thing we never did, if he found out my friend did it for us as a favor he would've killed me." He replies.

"Yeah, whatever happened to that guy? I never saw him after that." I ask him.

"He went into the navy, I never heard from him after."

"That's a shame, he was a good-looking kid I would've made you give him my number." I say kidding.

"Yeah that's a shame alright." He says, while mumbling something else under his breath. His facial expression changed and he said "Let's just drop it, can we do this now?"

"Yeah." I answer him.

Butch looked annoyed the rest of the time we hit the bag. And he was really trying, after a while he was coated in a sheen of sweat, he looked angry, and when he hit the bag it looked like he wanted to hurt it. Time continued on and we kept up our routine in silence until I heard a ditsy voice behind us say "Wow." We turned only to see a short blonde girl watching us.

"You're really good, you must work out a lot." She goes on. All I think at this point is that she'll be here until we leave and she'll be all over Butch.

"Um thanks." He replies seeming uninterested.

"Maybe you could work out with me sometime." She says pushing her boobs out further than her sports bra.

"Sorry, I've already got a partner." He says looking at me.

"That's funny, it doesn't look like she's doing anything. Is she your girlfriend? Cause if you work out with me sometime, we could always grab something to eat after." She says looking at me and glaring.

"You know what you stupid slut, if he isn't interested in you get over it. But don't you think for one second you're gonna waltz your ass over here and say shit about me and give me dirty looks." I snapped about to go at this girl.

"Slut? Please you're just jealous you don't look like me and your boyfriend here doesn't want you. Maybe if you tried to make yourself look attractive you wouldn't have these problems. Oh, and another thing I'll waltz my ass where ever I want to and I'll do and say whatever I want to okay, bitch?" She says looking pleased with herself.

I don't even have an answer for this idiot, I'm just gonna beat her. I lunge forward only to feel Butch's toned armed around my waist lifting me up and holding me back. I struggle to get out of his hold but he doesn't budge.

"Look don't walk over here and talk shit. I don't want you, you're one of those girls who everybody has had, so don't even think of insulting my fiancé. She's beautiful and could easily kick the shit out of you so I suggest that you leave now." He says defusing the situation.

I felt such satisfaction from the look on her face as she turned and left.

"Fiancé huh?" I ask with a chuckle.

"I figured she'd go away after I insulted her but it would bother more if she thought we were engaged." He says laughing.

"Yeah? Well thanks anyway for defending me ya big softie." I say with a playful punch to his arm.

"Don't worry about it, and don't listen to her. I meant it when I said you're beautiful." He says looking at me.

"Well uh, thanks. Let's leave, I'm starving." I say changing the subject.

"I couldn't agree more." He says with a smile.


End file.
